


Chewing Gum

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: NCT Oneshots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: Mark is insufferable and Donghyuck hates him. Being stuck together in potions is the absolute worst. But at least Donghyuck won't fail the class.





	Chewing Gum

"Alright class, file in," Professor Kim says as the class makes their way to their assigned seats. Donghyuck rolls his eyes when he sees Mark already sitting at their seat. It's so annoying that he had to be paired with  _Mark Lee_ , of all people. Sure, everyone loves him and his older brother, Taeyong, but wow, Mark is such an ass sometimes.

Donghyuck grumbles under his breath about having to sit with Mark, like he always does. He sets his books down next to the Slytherin harshly. Donghyuck doesn't understand why Gryffindors and Slytherins have this class together in the first place. What's the point in teaching two houses that hate each other at the same time?

Thanks to Professor Kim's love of peace, she decided to pair Gryffindors up with Slytherins. Which seems more like an action that'll stir up violence rather than stop it. Donghyuck knows he's come close to beating Mark over the head with the cauldron several times.

"Alright class, today we will be brewing an  _Anima mea_  potion. Can anyone tell me what this potion does?" Per usual, no hands go up. Professor Kim sighs. " _Anima mea_ , otherwise known as the soulmate potion, is a potion that, when brewed properly, can lead you to the one that the red string of fate has tied you to. Does everyone remember this now? We went over it in class last week."

Right. Donghyuck had heard of it. It's a pretty interesting spell. And a pretty advanced one. In his peripherical vision, Donghyuck can see Mark frowning. Donghyuck prepares himself for annoyance as Mark opens his mouth to say, "Professor, didn't you say this potion was too advanced for fifth years?"

"I did. But, I think you guys can do it. You're bright kids, some of the smartest I've taught in a while." Mark and Donghyuck look at one another, each thinking about the incident last week when a kid charmed himself to float to the top of the entrance hall and then couldn't get himself down. "Now, open your books to page 294 and start brewing!"

Mark and Donghyuck have a system down now. As much as Donghyuck hates to admit it, he and Mark work pretty well together. Donghyuck goes to get ingredients while Mark reads the instructions. By the time Donghyuck gets back, Mark has a general idea of what to do. Donghyuck also hates admitting that Mark is better at potions than he is.

"Hey, grab the peppermint and grind it," Mark instructs. At this point in the year, Donghyuck has just learned to do what Mark tells him to when it comes to potions. As he said before, Mark is generally better than him.

"'Stir the pearl dust in counter-clockwise,'" Mark mutters to himself. Donghyuck just keeps grinding the peppermint leaves. He isn't exactly sure how much he's supposed to grind them. Considering Mark didn't tell him to stop, Donghyuck just assumes he needs to keep going until they're a pulpy type substance. "Are you done grinding the peppermint?"

"Uh, yeah." Donghyuck passes the bowl to Mark. He inspects it for a second before dumping it in the cauldron.

"Thanks. Could you pass me the lacewing flies?" He dumps those in as well before stirring again. 

They work in tandem to complete the potion. Professor Kim drops by a few times and gives them a nod of approval. 

Eventually, they finish. Once everyone is done they line up at the front with their finished potions. Professor Kim goes around to be sure no one's potion will kill them before shouting, "Bottoms up!" as a sign to drink the potion. Mark and Donghyuck give each other a look before downing the potion at the same time. 

Nothing happens for a moment then everyone seems to shoot towards the door. They run into walls trying to get to the person who they're meant to be with. Well, everyone except Mark and Donghyuck. 

"Why is nothing happening?" Donghyuck asks accusingly. 

"How should I know? We did exactly what the book told us to," Mark snaps back. 

"Well yeah. It should've worked! I mean my potions are shit but yours are almost perfect!" Donghyuck screeches. 

"I know! It should have worked. Why didn't it work?" Mark asks himself. He moves to go towards the textbook to check. He makes it about five feet before he stumbles back and knocks into Donghyuck. Mark looks at the Gryffindor with a sick look. "Oh, you have  _got_  to be kidding me."

"There's no way," Donghyuck tries to deny. Mark just sits on a desk looking queasy. 

"Well, boys, it appears that you've been tied by the string of fate. I'm not exactly sure what to do with that though. This hasn't happened before," Professor Kim says. She walks away with a strange expression on her face. 

"So. . ." Donghyuck trails off. 

"So what?" Mark asks. His eyebrow is cocked up and there's a tired frown on his handsome face. 

"So, do you want to try this out?" 

"Do we have a choice?" Mark asks his frown morphing into a smile. 

"Nope, because I'm not going to give you one," Donghyuck says with a smile. Mark holds out his hand and Donghyuck takes it without hesitation. 


End file.
